


Figure My Heart Out

by lululawrence



Series: Sexy Times [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, consensual marking, obviously, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lottie's birthday, GMA just congratulated him on his fake child, and Harry is angry and waiting for him at the flat. </p><p>Considering everything, it turns out far better than Louis had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure My Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> [Alex](http://webetterofftogether.tumblr.com) requested I write a fic when all the drama went down yesterday. This is what resulted. Not sure whether to apologize or thank you at this point...
> 
> The title is from Heart Out by the 1975. 
> 
> I have the best betas in the world, [Brodie](http://littlescumbags.tumblr.com) and [Benton](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com), and [Roni](http://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com) is the greatest brit picker ever, but even so any remaining mistakes are definitely my own.

Louis crawled into the car and slumped down. He should have know they would address it. Hell, they had warned him beforehand that only asking for a confirmation had been blacklisted, not the entire subject. The door on the other side opened and blinded Louis with what sunlight was making its way through the clouds until Lottie had thrown herself in and slammed the door. 

"Well," she huffed as Alberto climbed in the front seat and the car took off. "Happy birthday to me? Do I get to be godmother of my supposed niece or nephew?"

Louis glared at her smug smirk before pushing her shoulder so that she fell into the door. 

"Fuck off. You know this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry, Lotts. Not a great way to celebrate your birthday." Louis sincerely felt horrible that all this baby rubbish had to be resorted to in the first place, much less how ridiculous it had gotten. Louis felt like his entire life was one big mess. 

Lottie looked like she was about to say something when Louis' phone vibrated in his pocket. She waved her hand at him before her silver hair fell in front of her face and she focused on her own mobile. 

Louis slid it out and saw it was Harry. 

Shit. 

I'm going straight to the flat whenever you're able to make it. 

Louis typed out a quick reply before instructing his driver to do the same. They had been so excited when they purchased it only a couple of months ago, but it seemed like it had been ages now. They'd hardly been able to spend any time there as of yet, but after the promo for the fifth album it was in their plans to spend some of their time in NYC for a change of scene. 

He turned back to Lottie, who looked at him with a pitying smile. 

"Please say I can make it up to you? The party definitely does, right?" He pleaded. 

Lottie rolled her eyes dramatically, just as he had trained her to when she was younger. 

"Calm your tits. It's fine. This will give me time to enjoy the city with some of the others without worrying about fans stalking us anyway," she assured. "Besides. You need to make sure Harry is alright. This has very likely been harder on him than your sister."

Louis choked on a sigh and nodded his head. "Yeah. He understands, but..." Louis trailed off. 

Lottie picked up where he left off and said, "But he doesn't like it." Louis nodded his agreement. "I don't blame him. After everything else you've been through, making a mockery of a baby is adding an entire other level to this shit."

Louis fiddled with his hands in his lap and found he couldn't continue to look at her. He felt so...frustrated? Ashamed? Bloody angry? He wasn't even sure how to explain how he felt, but he just had to keep looking at the end goal to remind himself why it was all worth it. 

Louis was so focused on finding the right adjective that he missed the sound of Lottie unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding across the seat to wrap her arms around him. He jumped slightly at her contact but quickly melted into her. She was small, but strong and her embrace was soothing and familiar. 

"It'll be alright, Lou. You'll both be okay. Only a little longer and then this is all done."

Louis snorted and had to wipe the tear that had betrayed him and was slipping down his cheek. He took a deep breath to calm himself and simply said, "Thanks, love."

"Louis, we're almost there," Alberto announced. "Harry's already inside."

"Thanks, Al," Louis sniffled as he tried to pull himself back together. "I love you, yeah?"

Lottie smiled sweetly and kissed his shoulder, leaving a shiny lightly tinted spot on the fabric. 

"Yeah. Tosser."

"Oi!" Louis called out, surprised. "Just remember how you're here and who helped you get that position, alright? Jesus!"

Lottie cackled as she slid back to her side and buckled back in. "Yeah. Now get to your husband."

"He's not my husband," Louis muttered as he made sure he had his belongings. 

"Not yet," Lottie retorted. And...well...she was right. 

Louis climbed out of the car and waved to Alberto once he reached the door. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and unlocked the door to let himself in. Once it was closed and locked again, Louis was surrounded by silence. 

That wasn't a good sign. 

While Harry was quiet himself, he often surrounded himself with music. He didn't like the quiet very much unless he needed to think.

Louis kicked his shoes off and started towards the stairs before calling out tentatively, "Haz?"

"I'm down here," Harry answered from the office they had on the main floor. 

Louis changed his direction to the small room with a desk, sofa, and two overstuffed chairs. Harry was leaning his bum on the desk, hands gripping the wood tightly and head hanging down with his hair in his face. 

"So..." Louis started as he propped his hip against the door jamb. He was at a loss where to take the statement because Harry looked so utterly defeated. Louis bit his lip, unsure how to best comfort him without knowing his full thoughts on the situation. 

Luckily, Harry then began to speak. "I just..." Harry peeked up and flipped his hair over his shoulder. Louis could now see the fire burning in his eyes. "I know it's not your fault, and I know that was unexpected, and I know you did the best you could with what you were given, but I'm pretty fucking angry right now."

"I'm so-"

"No," Harry interrupted. "Please just...let me get this out." Harry lifted his hands and worked his long fingers into his hair as he leaned his head back. 

Louis knew he should be focusing on Harry and his anger, but really all he could do was take in Harry's long torso and the way his biceps bulged as he tightened his fists in his hair. Louis tried to swallow through his dry throat, but he instead went back to biting his lip as Harry began to talk again. 

"I get so frustrated when I can't just claim you. I can't explain that I'm yours and you are mine and everyone else is shit. That one day we would be fathers together, but this is not that time and that baby is not real. I want to be able to leave marks on your neck and not worry about whether they can be covered up. I want..."

Louis licked his lips and tried to control his heart that felt like it was struggling to beat out of his chest it was racing so fast. 

Harry's eyes were nearly black with want as he walked towards Louis, not breaking their eye contact. Louis felt as though he was physically being drawn into Harry he was so needy to be near him, touched by him, at that very moment. 

Harry reached up and grabbed ahold of Louis' shoulders and squeezed just tight enough for Louis to wonder if he would leave bruises. 

"You don't belong to Briana," Harry breathed out roughly. Louis just nodded as he waited for Harry to make his move. "You're mine."

"Yes," Louis whispered on a shuddery breath. 

"And I don't belong to anyone but you either," Harry confirmed before ducking down for a rough kiss. Louis let one arm reach up to dig into Harry's soft curls and the other rested on Harry's hip. The kiss became heated quickly and Harry slowly guided Louis back against the wall before easing his knee between Louis' legs. 

Louis let a soft whimper out as he felt the slight friction against his quickly hardening cock. Harry pulled him even tighter to him before he began nipping and licking his way down Louis' jaw and neck. Louis leaned his head to the side and tried to just remain standing since he always went weak when Harry sucked on the joint of his neck and shoulder. 

"Don't...ah...leave a mark Lottie can't cover up," he panted as Harry continued his work. "That'd be a shitty birthday present."

Harry chuckled before pulling the shirt off so he could get to work on the space that he could mark freely. Louis' skin covered in goosebumps as Harry pressed his fingers even more firmly into the skin around Louis' hips. Louis loved feeling like he was something that Harry couldn't and wouldn't ever let go of, especially when there were light bruises left behind after. 

Harry bit at Louis' nipple, causing him to gasp and let his head fall back against the wall. They were still a bit sensitive from all of the attention Harry had given them late last night, but as he gently nibbled at the other Louis began to feel more desperate and his cock needed much more attention than it was currently getting. 

"Harry...Haz...please..." Louis whimpered as he tried to force his hips from the wall, but Harry still had them in his strong grip. 

Harry hummed as he licked down the soft hair that led down Louis' tummy before he bit on the waistband of Louis' jeans and pulled a bit. 

"'M gonna need you to take these off," he demanded before standing back to full height. Harry began to dispense of his own clothing and walked to the other side of the desk to grab the lube. “No condom today, I want you to feel me slowly leaking out of you at Lottie’s party as we’re surrounded by all those people.”

Louis shivered before kicking off his boxers and walking in the direction of the couch. They had found that it was the perfect height for Harry to ride Louis comfortably reverse cowgirl style, which was his current favorite. Louis was soon stopped when Harry grabbed his arm, though. 

"No. I want you over here. Bent over the desk."

Louis licked his lips and tried to breathe, but all he could take in at the moment were Harry's eyes, completely dark with lust. He nodded and allowed Harry to guide him to where Harry wanted him to be. 

Harry then placed his hot palm between his shoulderblades and pushed down until Louis was leaning his face to the side on the surface. Harry gripped Louis' ass and spread the cheeks as he worked in an almost massage before letting one of his fingers lightly ghost over Louis' hole. 

"You still pretty open from earlier?"

Louis huffed out a laugh remembering how mad Alberto had been when he finally found Harry fingering Louis when they were supposed to be getting hooked up for the mics. That was several hours ago now, but Louis could still feel Harry working inside of him. 

"Yeah, think so," Louis breathed. 

Harry grabbed the lube and, after coating his fingers, inserted one finger easily. A second then a third soon followed and Harry quickly worked Louis open as he continued to bite, but this time up Louis' back. 

Harry withdrew his fingers and Louis let out an unconscious moan at the loss. He hated feeling empty for those moments between the buildup and being filled. Luckily, Harry knew Louis almost better than he knew himself and only took a couple seconds to lube his dick before entering Louis. 

"I'm gonna go rough, yeah?" Harry warned as his fingers tightened so much around Louis' hips he just knew there would be marks. That was the only warning Harry gave as he pulled out and thrusted back in with such force Louis was pushed even higher up the desk and he had to move his arms in an attempt to find some leverage for himself. He didn't find much, but with his hands by his shoulders he didn't slide as much as Harry worked himself in and out. 

The air was punched out of Louis and the delicious burn that came from the fast and hard pace made arousal coil in his lower belly. The pressure from Harry's large hands and long fingers were causing their own dull ache which only served to intensify the feelings that came from Harry's movement. 

Louis tried to make a mental note with what little capacity he had left to get this very same desk for each of their homes. The flat side of the desk was giving the perfect amount of pressure to Louis' cock even though it was basically getting neglected by Harry and Louis. 

Harry sucked and bit down particularly hard on Louis' left side and a moan was ripped out of him. 

"Mine," Harry whispered. "I want them to know you're mine."

Louis nodded and with what little breath he could gather just said, "Me too."

Harry upped his pace even more and his nibbles and bites became just mouthing over Louis' back. He felt like his entire body was aflame and he could feel pulses from all the marks Harry had created. Louis didn't think he would ever get enough of being claimed in that way. He never felt so alive as he did then. 

Harry lifted one hand and pressed on a particularly sensitive spot and Louis couldn't hold back his orgasm. He shook and felt light headed as come began to drip down the desk and Louis' legs from how it had been ripped from him. Harry kept going and pulled Louis' hips back against his hips. 

"I want..." he panted. "I want them to see the marks."

Louis was putty in Harry's hands at this point and couldn't do much more than whine. Harry was still going full force on his prostate every thrust and while Louis was almost overly sensitive as he was coming down from his high, it still felt so good he didn't want Harry to stop. 

"Did you hear?" Harry questioned, his voice now almost a growl like it gets right before he comes. 

Louis nodded. "Yes," he whispered. 

That was all it took for Harry to reach his peak and his thrusting became erratic as Louis felt his dick pulse inside of him. Harry draped himself over Louis' back and heaved in deep breaths. 

"Fuck," Harry said so quietly if he wasn't right next to Louis' ear he probably wouldn't have been able to hear. "I'm sorry, Lou. I just..."

"It's okay, babe," Louis soothed as he linked his fingers with Harry's. "I've told you I love it when you go rough."

Harry turned his head, and with hair hanging in his face gave Louis a tender kiss. "I really do love you, you know?"

"Yeah," Louis breathed as he watched the green slowly come back into Harry's eyes. "I do. I love you too."

Harry pulled out gently and rubbed Louis' bum. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

"No," Louis smirked. "But don't think that means I'm taking it easy on you tonight."

Harry paused from picking his clothes off the floor and looked over his shoulder. "I certainly hope not."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com) and if you feel so inclined, share the rebloggable post [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/126040263678/this-fic-is-dedicated-to-alex-for-requesting-i).


End file.
